theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Shark Tale 2: A Shocking Situation
Shark Tale 2: A Shocking Situation is to be an upcoming sequel installment to where the original classic Shark Tale had left off, starring the voice talents from: Ice Cube (succeeding from Will Smith respectively), Alicia Silverstone (succeeding from Renée Zellweger respectively), Jack Black, Lynda Carter (succeeding from Angelina Jolie respectively), Alec Baldwin (succeeding from Martin Scorsese respectively), Eugene Levy (succeeding from Robert De Niro respectively) Vincent Pastore, David P. Smith, Katie Couric, David Soren, Doug E. Doug and Ziggy Marley. Also starring the voice talents from Wanda Sykes, Drew Barrymore, Zach Galifianakis, Emily Blunt, Mark Wahlberg, Elizabeth Banks, John Goodman, Amy Poehler, Bill Hader, Jackson Scott, Scarlett Estevez, Bruce Willis, Jennifer Saunders, Russell Crowe, Selena Gomez, Rod Stewart, Jessica Simpson, Tina Turner, Michael J. Fox, Steve Martin, Ben Stiller, Hillary Duff, Rod Stewart, Iain Armitage and Amelia Flanagan. Also starring Jim Cummings as the voice behind Master Volt. It's to be put in movie theaters on June 11, 2021. Please Note This: Don Ira Feinberg and Mrs. Sanchez are both deceased in this sequel film due to the passing of Peter Falk from complications of pneumonia and Alzheimer's disease at the age of 83 back on June 23, 2011 and Shelley Morrison at the age of 83 from a heart failure this year on December 1, 2019. '' Plot Summary The film opens with Master Volt and his electric eel henchman: Zippy, Zappy, Filgor and Zilgor, making their plans to conquer the entire reef and to ruin the other sea critters' entire lives. Meanwhile at Sykes and Oscar's Whale Wash, Oscar and Angie are married to 1 another and they have 2 sons named Colby and Oliver and 1 daughter named Kayla who are waiting at home for them in their apartment and Lola and Crazy Joe are married to 1 another and they adopted a son named Reuben who's also waiting for them in their apartment as well. Lenny's having a super hard time concentrating on his hard work due to Bernie and Ernie shouting and arguing over the wireless shell phone, but thankfully, Angie shows up and stops the argument. Lenny sighs depressingly and tells Angie that he knows that he and his late brother, Frankie would shout and argue at times. Angie tells him that she's terribly sorry that his brother passed away and he tells her that it's just super hard to forget that he's gone for good right now. she tells him that it'll be alright and Lenny agrees with her. Right after work, Lenny goes right off to go back home to the Titanic House and relax himself. along the way, he notices Sykes, Luca, Bernie, Ernie, Oscar, Angie, Lola and Crazy Joe waving at him. Sykes asks Oscar and Angie what the tragic depressing news is about and they tell him that Mrs. Sanchez passed away due to having heart stroke complications that afternoon. Lenny now remembers what passing away means. he swims right over to the exact same location spot and now broken off anchor that killed Frankie off in the original classic 2004 animated film and begins having flashback memories of it as well. Lenny stares right at the anchor and points his right fin at it and says to it with a stern look on his face, "I'm still angry and upset with you, Heavily and with myself." he looks right up to the skies of heaven and says to them, "I'm terribly sorry I didn't do what you told me to do, Frankie, I just wished I followed your plan." Lenny suddenly meets a female vegetarian shark named Crystal who looks just like him, but only darker and she's wearing a sparkle gem necklace. Lenny and Crystal, having already met 1 another, swim right off to their separate home lands. In the Titanic House, Don Lino's going right through junk mail and his wife, Mildred, looks right at him and asks, "Junk mail again, right, Edward?" and Don Lino says to her, "You bet, Mildred honey cakes." Just then Lenny shows up, and Don Lino and Mildred ask how his day of work at the whale wash was, and he tells them that it went good, and he just misses Frankie and Grandma Shelly, that's all he's telling them. Don Lino and Mildred tell them that they miss them more than he does. Voice Cast Members * Ice Cube as Oscar (succeeding from Will Smith respectively) * Alicia Silverstone as Angie (succeeding from Renée Zellweger respectively) * Jack Black as Lenny, Don Lino and Mildred's son, Crystal's husband and Sheldon and Sheena's father in this sequel film (voice) * Lynda Carter as Lola, Crazy Joe's wife and Reuben's adopted mother in this sequel film (voice, succeeding from Angelina Jolie respectively) * Alec Baldwin as Sykes (succeeding from Martin Scorsese respectively) * Eugene Levy as Don Edward Lino, Mildred's husband, Lenny's father, Crystal's father in law and Sheldon and Sheena's grandfather in this sequel film (voice, succeeding from Robert De Niro respectively) * Vincent Pastore as Luca (voice) * David P. Smith as Crazy Joe, Lola's husband and Reuben's adopted father in this sequel film (voice) * Katie Couric as Katie Current (voice) * David Soren as Horace the Shrimp (voice) * Doug E. Doug as Bernie (voice) * Ziggy Marley as Ernie (voice) * Wanda Sykes as Mildred, Don Lino's wife, Lenny's mother, Crystal's mother in law and Sheldon and Sheena's grandmother in this sequel film (voice) * Drew Barrymore as Crystal, Maria's sister, Boris's sister in law, Lenny's wife, Don Lino and Mildred's daughter in law and Sheldon and Sheena's mother in this sequel film (voice) * Zach Galifianakis as Reuben, Lola and Crazy Joe's adoptive son in this sequel film (voice) * Emily Blunt as Maria, Crystal's sister and Sheldon and Sheena's aunt in this sequel film (voice) * Mark Wahlberg as Boris, Maria's husband and Sheldon and Sheena's uncle in this sequel film (voice) * Elizabeth Banks as Mona, Boris's mother, Edgar's wife, Maria's mother in law and Sheldon and Sheena's other grandmother in this sequel film (voice) * John Goodman as Edgar, Mona's husband, Boris's father, Maria's father in law and Sheldon and Sheena's other grandfather in this sequel film (voice) * Amy Poehler as Andrea Gillerson, Reverend Gillerson's wife in this sequel film (voice) * Bill Hader as Reverend George Gillerson, Andrea's husband and the priest at Mrs. Sanchez's memorial ceremony and Lenny and Crystal's wedding ceremony (voice) * Jackson Scott as Sheldon, Lenny and Crystal's twin son, Don Lino, Mildred, Edgar and Mona's twin grandson, Boris and Maria's twin nephew and Sheena's twin brother in this sequel film (voice) * Scarlett Estevez as Sheena, Lenny and Crystal's twin daughter, Don Lino, Mildred, Edgar and Mona's twin granddaughter, Boris and Maria's twin niece and Sheldon's twin sister in this sequel film (voice) * Bruce Willis as Benjamin the Starfish (voice) * Jennifer Saunders as Jennifer Sanders (voice) * Russell Crowe as Mussel Crowe (voice) * Selena Gomez as Sardina Gomez (voice) * Rod Stewart as Cod Stewart (voice) * Jessica Simpson as Jessica Shrimpson (voice) * Tina Turner as Tuna Turner (voice) * Ron Funches as Marvin the Whale (voice) * Michael J. Fox as Carl the Dolphin (voice) * Steve Martin as Mayor Gills (voice) * Ben Stiller as Officer Waves (voice) * Hillary Duff as Hillary Gup (voice) * Ringo Starr as Ringo Starfish (voice) * Iain Armitage as Colby, Oscar and Angie's son and Oliver and Kayla's brother in this sequel film (voice) * Finn Carr as Oliver, Oscar and Angie's other son and Colby and Kayla's other brother in this sequel film (voice) * Amelia Flanagan as Kayla, Oscar and Angie's daughter and Colby and Oliver's sister in this sequel film (voice) * Jim Cummings as Master Volt, the pure evil boss of the electric eels (voice) * Nathan Lane as Zippy (voice) * Mel Gibson as Zappy (voice) * Tim Curry as Filgor (voice) * Jon Hamm as Zilgor (voice) Media [[Shark Tale 2: A Shocking Situation/Home Media|''Shark Tale 2: A Shocking Situation/Home Media]] [[Shark Tale 2: A Shocking Situation/Trivia Notices|''Shark Tale 2'': A Shocking Situation/Trivia Notices]] Transcripts Shark Tale 2[[Shark Tale 2: A Shocking Situation/Trailer transcripts|: A Shocking Situation/Trailer transcripts]] Shark Tale 2[[Shark Tale 2: A Shocking Situation/Television spots transcripts|: A Shocking Situation/Television spots transcripts]] [[Shark Tale 2: A Shocking Situation/transcript|''Shark Tale 2'': A Shocking Situation/transcript]] Category:DreamWorks Animated Film Series Category:Sequels Category:Sequel films